Ice Cold Crazy (The Dark Origins of Snow Miser)
by Eminent Ausin
Summary: After attempting to move into a new city to start a better life from his dark childhood and past, Milo White is given a second chance in life with the ability of snow and frost at his fingertips, a power he uses to get back at society.
1. Scene 1

SCENE 1

{WARNING: RATED M}

**MILO NARRATION**

Dear Mom & Dad,

I decided to pack my things and move away from home. I've thought about this for a long time, this place bares no meaning of home for me. Every corner I turn, I see flashes of painful memories, one after another. I can't keep up this fake smile any longer, it's time I move on, starting my career in show business in Belchwin City. I'll even kill them with my song I wrote as a kid, Snow Miser, remember that?

With Love,

Milo.

**[Belchwin City Central] **

(Milo groggily walks down the sidewalk wearing worn out dress clothing)

**MILO NARRATION**

I got a job as a stocks analyst. Good to see my business major hasn't gone to waste. Grizzly Enterprise. What a stupid name for a business.

**CIVILIAN 1**

Hey, watch it, buddy!

**MILO**

Sorry.

**MILO NARRATION**

But I'm not gonna complain, it's work, my kind of work. I was called in to meet with the boss, George Grizzly. I just can't shake the idea of where I've heard that name before. Why does that sound so familiar?

**[Mr. Grizzly's Office] **

(Milo peeks his head into the office)

**MILO**

Mr. Grizzly?

**MR. GRIZZLY**

Milo White?

**MILO**

Oh, you look busy, you want me to come back later?

**MR. GRIZZLY**

No, no, no, please, sit down.

(Milo walks in and sits down in a chair across from Mr. Grizzly)

**MILO**

You wanted to see me, sir?

**MR. GRIZZLY**

Yes. I wanted to cover a couple of things. First thing's first, you didn't put down your banking information for your checks. (Pulls out a piece of paper) Would you mind filling out a quick form?

**MILO**

Yes, absolutely, I can have it filled out tonight, ready to hand it to you first thing tomorrow morning.

**MR. GRIZZLY **

Excellent! Secondly…

(Milo tunes out Mr. Grizzly as he stares down at his desk plaque)

**MILO**

(To himself) Hm…George **J. **Grizzly?

**MR. GRIZZLY**

Hey! Look me in the eye.

(Milo looks up at Mr. Grizzly with shock)

**MILO**

What did you say…?

**MR. GRIZZLY**

Look me in the eyes

**MILO**

(To himself) Holy shit…

**[Flashback – Middle School Playground] **

(Two boys hold down Young Milo in the mud, laying on his stomach as Young Grizzly stands over him)

**YOUNG MILO**

NO! STOP IT! JUDD, PLEASE TELL THEM TO LET ME GO!

**YOUNG GRIZZLY**

Not yet...Boys, take him for a quick dip.

**YOUNG MILO**

No!

(The two boys push his face down in the mud, holding his head down for a few seconds)

**YOUNG GRIZZLY**

That's enough! Pull him onto his back.

(The boys stand up. One of them pulls Young Milo's hair, dragging him onto his back. As he gasps for air, Young Grizzly sits on top of him)

**YOUNG MILO**

NO, NO, NO! PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!

**YOUNG GRIZZLY**

SHUT UP! (He grabs Young Milo's head by the sides) Look me in the eyes!

**[Office Floor]**

(Milo, masking his distraught, walks out of Mr. Grizzly's office)

**MILO**

See you tomorrow morning, Mr. Grizzly.

(With a sigh, he closes the door. Drained of energy, he leans back on the door)

**AUDREY**

Hi there! You must be the new guy!

(Milo lifts his head, putting on his mask again)

**MILO**

Huh? Oh. Hello.

**AUDREY**

I'm Audrey O'Conner, I believe your cubicle is next to mine.

**MILO NARRATION**

She's an angel. I started from heaven, thought I fell in hell after meeting my boss, and now I'm back in heaven again. Holy shit. Ok, act cool. For once in your life, don't choke in front of a pretty girl.

**MILO**

Uhhhh…

**MILO NARRATION**

You idiot.

**[Mr. Grizzly's Office] **

(Mr. Grizzly peeks through the blinds of his windows at Milo and Audrey)

**MR. GRIZZLY**

(To himself) Heh. Hitting on my girl, eah, White? Well, MILO, that is not how things are gonna go. But tomorrow is your first day, so I'm gonna give you time to BACK OFF. But if you don't, I will seek to it that as long as you are here, hell will FREEZE OVER.


	2. Scene 2

{WARNING: Rated M}

**[Belchwin City Central]**

(Later that night, the Central streets are completely empty, people are on the sidewalks trying to make their way home. The cold, harsh Winter winds kicks up, and people start to panic and hurry to get off the sidewalk. As Milo calmly walkd the sidewalk, he looks around with confusion as people start to panic)

**MILO NARRATION**

Where's everyone going? (People quickly head in their homes, leaving Milo outside on his own) Baaahh. Unappreciative bastards of Winter. They wouldn't know the beauty of it if it kicked them in the ass. Oh well, more for me.

(Milo walks off the sidewalk, making his way to the middle of the streets)

**MILO NARRATION**

I've never had a problem with the cold, I always found the Winter season so…peaceful. Why…the Winter time I've always seen as the most peaceful time of the year.

(Milo sits under a street light in the middle of the streets. He crosses his legs, closes his eyes, and rest his hands on his knees)

**MILO NARRATION**

I've been doing this every Winter for as long as I can remember. When the winds become cruel, I sit outside, blessing the weather for drowning out the pesky loud noises of society around me. As the wind goes through my hair, a deep feeling of tranquility flushes throughout my body. It's like one of my very few moments of life where I actually feel at peace. As I close my eyes, surrounding my sight with darkness, the world manages to fall to absolute silence, and the idea of harm and hatred is not even thought of in my deep state of mind…Man! If I could…I'd stay and do this forever! (Milo's phone vibrates) Fuck.

(Milo pulls out his phone)

**MILO**

Oh, fuck! (Quickly climbs to his feet) I'm gonna be late for my audition!


	3. Scene 3

{WARNING: Rated M}

**[Belchwin City Cabaret]**

(As Milo walks in the cabaret during the off hours, an elderly judge along with four other judges sit at the dining tables closest to the stage. A young lady walks off the stage)

**ELDERLY JUDGE**

Yes…thank you, Gabriel…That was a very nice piece on the piano. Alright, gentlemen, let's go.

(Milo hurries onto the stage)

**MILO**

Wait!

**ELDERLY JUDGE**

And, who are you exactly?

**MILO**

My name's Milo White, I'm here to audition as a regular performer here at the Belchwin City Cabaret!

**ELDERLY JUDGE**

Yes, Mr. White, you were late for your audition.

**MILO**

Yes, I realize that, and I explain. You see-

**ELDERLY JUDGE**

I have no time for excuses. Mr. White, as a performer, arriving late to your audition is a **terrible **first impression, it's best for you to learn that in the early stages of your career.

**MILO**

I understand, sir, I'm sorry.

**ELDERLY JUDGE**

No! There is no room for sorry…I'm not so forgiving.

**MILO**

What…?

**ELDERLY JUDGE**

I am officially disqualifying you as an auditionee here at MY cabaret.

**MILO**

But, sir. I prepared a song for this audition! (Pulls out a folded piece of paper from his jacket pocket) See? I got it right here, wrote the song myself when I was a kid.

**ELDERLY JUDGE**

It's over, Mr. White. (Pause) Gentlemen?

(All the judges walk towards the exit)

**MILO**

Wait! Please don't go! I can wow you with my singing and song writing, please!

**ELDERLY JUDGE**

Good night, Mr. White!

**MILO**

But sir!

**ELDERLY JUDGE**

GOOD NIGHT!

(The elderly judge turns off the lights and shuts the door. Milo stands on the stage with shock and despair)

**MILO NARRATION**

All I wanted to do…was to get out of the darkness of my childhood and my old town…to step into the light to entertain others and make them smile…but now here I am…in the shadows once again…only this time…I'm literally shrouded in complete darkness…


	4. Scene 4

{WARNING: Rated M}

**[Grizzly Enterprise]**

_One Week Later_

(Milo exhaustedly sits at his computer. His hands hold his head up as he blankly stares at the screen with bloodshot eyes. Mr. Grizzly angrily walks up to Milo's cubicle)

**MR. GRIZZLY**

MILO! It's December! Our busiest time of the year! And you're one week behind on stocks?! What the fuck are you doing?!

(Audrey walks up to Milo and Mr. Grizzly with a coffee in her hand)

**AUDREY**

What's going on here?

(Milo exhaustedly turns to Mr. Grizzly)

**MILO**

I'm really sorry, Mr. Grizzly, it's been a very rough week.

**MR. GRIZZLY**

Well what do you do at your cubicle all day, hit your head on the keyboard?! If I have to put up with anymore of your slacking off, I will-

**AUDREY**

-He hasn't been slacking off, sir, he's been working really hard ever since his first day. I'm a witness.

**MR. GRIZZLY**

Well, thank you for saying so, Audrey, but I insist you stick to your own business unless I ask you. (Mr. Grizzly urgently claps his hands at Milo four times) Come on, Milo, let's go! Those stocks aren't gonna do themselves!

(Milo slowly turns to his computer)

**MILO**

Yes, sir, I'll get right to work.

**MR. GRIZZLY**

WELL YOU BETTER WORK FASTER!

(Mr. Grizzly pushes Milo's chair, knocking him to the ground)

**AUDREY**

HEY!

(Milo cowers back, leaning himself against his cubicle. Mr. Grizzly kneels down with an evil grin on his face)

**MR. GRIZZLY**

Just like the old days, eh, Milo? You crawl backwards into the wall like a pussy as my friends and I knock you over again and again?

(Milo fearfully hyperventilates)

**MILO**

So you do remember me…

**MR. GRIZZLY**

Of course I do. Hey! (Grabs Milo's head by the sides) Look me in the eyes.

**AUDREY**

HEY! (Mr. Grizzly and Milo turn their attention to Audrey) LEAVE HIM ALONE!

**MR. GRIZZLY**

Mind your own business, Audrey.

**AUDREY**

No! We've had enough of this! (Audrey helps Milo to his feet. Mr. Grizzly rises to his) In fact, Milo and I would like to take our lunch **right now**! Let's go, Milo.

(Audrey walks towards the office exit)

**MR. GRIZZLY**

You better watch your back, Milo, I saw her first. Looking into your eyes, I can see you're dead on the inside. Steal my girl from me, and you'll be wishing you were dead on the outside, too.

(Mr. Grizzly walks back to his office, leaving Milo standing in the middle of the floor like deer in the headlights)


	5. Scene 5

{WARNING: Rated M}

**[Diamond Mine Club]**

(Milo and Audrey walk into a club and up to a table)

**AUDREY**

Bet you never took your break at a club before.

**MILO**

Ummm, not at a place like this before, no.

(They take their seats at the table)

**AUDREY**

What's the matter? You look nervous. Have you never been to a club before?

**MILO**

Actually, no, I don't really get out a lot.

**AUDREY**

Oh…I see.

(Milo pauses to think and manages to muster a smile)

**MILO**

But I'm willing to give this place a try, as long as I'm with you.

**AUDREY**

Awww, you're so sweet, Milo.

**MILO NARRATION**

That would have to be one of the most intimate moments I had with Audrey ever since the day we met. The curve of her lips that form a smile and the twinkle in her eyes that makes my heart skip a beat. Grizzly can go fuck himself, as far as things are going, I'm next in line on Audrey's list.

**AUDREY**

Would you like a drink?

**MILO**

Huh? Oh, no, no, no, I don't drink.

**AUDREY**

They have non-alcoholic drinks here, too, silly.

**MILO**

Oh. What do they have?

(Milo picks up a menu. Audrey gasps)

**AUDREY**

Oh my God, I **love this song**! Would you like to dance?

**MILO**

Uhhh, actually I'm not really much of a dancer.

**AUDREY**

Oh, come on, you said this give this place a try with me, right?

**MILO**

Well…yeah.

**AUDREY**

Then let's get out on the dance floor and shake our groove things. Come on (Holds out her open hand) I'll lead the way, I promise.

**MILO NARRATION**

Someone call an ambulance, my heart just stopped.

(Milo takes Audrey's hand. They walk over to the dance floor)

**MILO**

Sooooo, how do we do this?

**AUDREY**

Well, a good way to get started with dancing is to feel the rhythm, once you feel it, just start swaying your body left and right.

**MILO**

What?

(Audrey takes Milo's hands and she starts swaying left and right with him)

**. **

**AUDREY**

Left and right, left and right. There you go! Now, once you get into the sway of things, you'll feel yourself banging out a few steps of your own.

**MILO**

But what moves will I know to do next?

**AUDREY**

Just follow your heart.

**MILO NARRATION**

As you can probably imagined, I **sucked **at the dancefloor. But that was just in the beginning. Once I started "banging out a few steps of my own", I can see what Audrey was talking about.

(Milo start bouncing his body and feet to the moves)

**AUDREY**

There you go, Milo, you're starting to feel it! That's it! Get down and get funky!

**MILO NARRATION**

For once in my life, I felt I was on top of the world, getting such a high off my happiness. And while my self-esteem was way up there, "I thought why not take a chance?"

(Milo grabs Audrey, pulls her close and they start dancing together)

**MILO NARRATION**

I don't know what came to me as a bigger shock, the fact I was Mr. Casanova all of a sudden or the fact I haven't fainted yet. Either way, I was **not stopping**! (Milo twirls . Audrey around on the dancefloor. The other club go-ers form a circle around them, clapping to the beat for them with encouragement) Look at me, I'm an animal out there. The whole world is bowing to my feet and yet I have not a clue in the world what I'm doing. But above all, in the midst of my cluelessness, I was feeling happier than ever been in a very long time.

(Milo ends the song by dipping Audrey. The whole crowd cheers for the two before going on with their business. Milo brings himself and Audrey to their feet)

**AUDREY**

Milo! That was…amazing! Where did you learn moves like that?

**MILO**

Ummm, I was doing what you said, I was feeling the rhythm in me.

(They stare into each other's eyes and slowly move their heads towards each other)

**MILO NARRATION**

Is this it? Was my dance the icing on the cake and the next five seconds being the cherry on top to make this the best day of my life? Oh my God! I really think so!

(Mr. Grizzly comes behind Milo, dumping a whole container of punch over Milo's head. Everyone on the dance floor turns to Milo)

**MR. GRIZZLY**

HAHAHAHAHA! I told you to stay away from my girl! HAHAHAHAHA!

**AUDREY**

Mr. Grizzly! How could you?!

(Milo wipes the punch out of his eyes then stands up tall)

**MILO**

Alright, THAT'S IT! (Mr. Grizzly kicks Milo in between the legs) OW!

(Mr. Grizzly puts the container over Milo's head, going down past his shoulders. He laughs and other club go-ers start laughing at Milo, too. As he struggles to get the container off his head, he slips on the spilt punch, he falls to the floor, wiping out. The whole place erupts in laughter. He finally gets the container off and embarrassingly looks around him)

**AUDREY**

MR. GRIZZLY!

(She hesitantly looks at Milo, then Mr. Grizzly, then scanning the whole club)

**MILO NARRATION**

Tonight…I actually thought I was climbing over the mountain of last week's painful events. But now I realize…it's the same mountain I've been trying to climb over my entire life…And now here I am…falling off of it for the millionth fucking time.

(Milo rises to his feet)

**AUDREY**

Milo…

**MILO NARRATION**

No more.

(Milo runs out the front entrance)

**AUDREY**

WAIT, MILO!

**MILO NARRATION**

No more.


	6. Scene 6

{WARNING: Rated M}

**[Milo's House]**

(Milo's house; An old foundation with a few chiding bricks of the exterior wall and a bent roof. The place is covered in snow and its natural color red got turned to blue from the cold weather)

**MILO NARRATION**

Shitty life, shitty job, shitty home. Not surprised by the last part, aren't you? Well…there is one good thing about this place, it strays from civilization…But that won't matter. Before today is through, that'll be the least of my problems.

(Milo takes a shovel to the frozen lake in his backyard. Milo wipes sweat from his forehead. He's wearing a sweatshirt, sweatpants, and slip-on sneakers with no sox)

**MILO NARRATION**

You know what my Grandma used to tell me? She told me no matter how many times I fall down, I will succeed in the end as long as I keep trying. Well here I am, still trying to succeed, but now…I'm trying for my downfall.

(He hits the ice again; this time make an opening. He takes off his clothes, stripping down to his underwear)

(At the front of the house a car pulls up and a woman walks out of it)

**AUDREY**

MILO? ARE YOU HOME?

(Milo takes a deep breath. He pauses then begins to walk up to the ice)

**MILO NARRATION**

I know what you're thinking, "There's no point in doing this", "You'll be just fine", "Everything will get better". Nothing personal, my friend, but there is nothing you could possibly say that will make me change my mind. I'm broken. There is no going back.

(Audrey walks up to Milo's front door)

**AUDREY **

Milo (She knocks on the door) Can you open the door please? (She waits. She gently turns the knob. As the door opens, she peeks her head in) Milo? (She walks in, looking around) Where are you?

**MILO NARRATION**

I've thought about this ever since my audition…no one will miss me…no one will come looking for me.

(Audrey walks in the living room)

**AUDREY**

Milo?

(Milo walks to the edge of the ice)

**MILO NARRATION**

I've made my peace with this…and now I'm ready (He turns around and closes his eyes) to finally rest in peace.

(Audrey rushes to the back window with shock)

**AUDREY**

MILO?

**MILO NARRATION **

I bid everyone a good day…and a good life without me in it anymore.

**AUDREY**

NO! (She hurries out the back door and stands on the patio) MILO, DON'T!

**MILO NARRATION**

Goodbye…

**AUDREY**

MILO!

(Milo falls backwards, allowing his body to be submerged in the frozen lake)

**AUDREY**

NOOOOOOOOOOO!


End file.
